Descendants 3 (LK19 Style)
by LK2019
Summary: My own version of the story. Atem, Joey, Candice and Becky return to the Isle of the Lost to recruit a new batch of new villainous offspring to join them at Auradon Prep. Atem resolves to permanently close the barrier, fearingthat nemeses Louise and Pete Dunne will wreak vengeance on the kingdom Despite the decision, it's up to Atem to save everyone in their most epic battle yet.
1. It's Good to Be Bad

**Descendants 3 (LK19 Style)**

Auradon. It's beautiful, isn't it? I'm Atem, son of Maleficent. And this is my home. It wasn't always. I was born on the Isle of the Lost, where all of the villains had been banished, locked away for good. That is until Princess Sakura decided that their children should have a chance. And so, four villain kids, the V.K.'s, came to Auradon, including me. Long story short, Sakura is the queen now, I'm her boyfriend, and we are about to head back to the Isle to pick what will hopefully be a long line of new V.K.'s who get to come to Auradon and find their happily ever afters, too.

At dawn, a ragtag paperboy rode his rusted out bicycle down a squalid Isle street.

**Paperboy: **"Hey, check it out".

As he throws the newspaper to the ground, a rumpled pink dress girl pick up the paper and was shock of what she saw.

**Pink dress Girl: **"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Look at this! It's VK Day"

The headline of the newspaper said, VK DAY IS HERE! 4 MORE TO GO ASHORE. The original VKs, Atem, Joey, Candice & Becky has arrive on the Isle as they get ready to decide who will go to Auradon.

_**All: **From the North to the South, _

_From the East to the West, _

_Lost boys, lost girls, You all know you're the best, _

_Hit the streets, it's your day, Turn it up, now's your chance, _

_It's time to get up on your feet and dance._

_**Atem: **__Anybody wanna be like us? Everybody wanna be like us!_

_**Candice: **__All the boys from Auradon And the girls cause they know what's up_

_**Joey: **__Your life could change today Your life could change today_

_**Becky: **__These streets named after us Because we paved the way (c'mon)_

_**Atem & Joey: **__Everyone come and take your shot Now's the time, show 'em what you got (ah) Cause everyone is gonna get their chance They said that being from the Isle was bad_

_**All: **Well, it's good to be bad, _

_And we're proof of that, _

_Used to be lost, now we're on the map, _

_Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back, _

_Remember that, _

_It's good to be, bad, _

_If you got pride, Raise your V's up high, _

_Wave 'em wide, side to side, _

_Feel the vibe, _

_It's good to be bad._

_**Joey: **__I wanna see you all rep your block, I wanna see you all rep your block, (Hey) Show your pride, let me hear ya shout, We're from the Isle of the Lost! (Yes) We're here to celebrate, We're here to elevate, If you're down, then make your move, But you best not hesitate, Come on!_

_**Atem: **__Today's the day that you won't forget, The best to come ain't happened yet (ah) Take a bow, it won't be your last, You're from the Isle if anybody asks (whoo)_

_**All: **It's good to be bad, _

_And we're proof of that, _

_Used to be lost, now we're on the map, _

_Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back, _

_Remember that, _

_It's good to be Bad, _

_If you got pride, Raise your V's up high, _

_Wave 'em wide, side to side, _

_Feel the vibe, _

_It's good to be bad._

_**Becky: **__They can try to deny our style, But we were born this way, Cause you can take the VK outta the Isle, But you can't take the Isle out the VK._

_**Candice: **__If you wanna make it hype, not a moment to waste, Make it loud, make it live, make it jump to the bass, Make it what you want, but you'd better make your case, Cause the Isle makes us and we're reppin' this place._

_**All: **So when I say "V", you say "K"_

_V-K-V-K_

_When I say "all", you say "day"_

_All day, all day_

_When I say "V", you say "K"_

_V-K-V-K_

_When I say "all", you say "day"_

_All day_

_Come on_

_Hey, It's good to be, bad_

_And we're proof of that, _

_Used to be lost, now we're on the map, _

_Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back, _

_Remember that, _

_It's good to be, bad, _

_If you got pride, Raise your V's up high, _

_Wave 'em wide, side to side, _

_Feel the vibe_

_It's good to be, bad._

The VKs are at the balcony overlooking the plaza, they eyed the rowdy mass of hopeful kids, who were waving their applications in the air.

**Atem: **"Who wants to go, you?"

So the VKs have collection all the applications, as they are ready to make their choice.

**Joey: **I can't believe this day has finally arrived. I honestly wish we could take you all with us and someday, very soon, maybe we can.

**Atem: **Yeah, we're gonna be back here so many times. You're going to be so sick of us.

**Joey (laughing): **So sick of us. Can I get a drum roll, please?

Everybody on Isle stomp the feet really load, as Joey makes his first pick.

**Joey: **First, I would like to begin, with the granddaughter of Lady Tremaine, daughter of Drizella, my sweet, sweet friend. My Kacy.

Kacy shrieked with delight upon hearing her name. She squealed so loudly her shouts of joy, Kacy spun with delight, and then skipped to meet Joey on the balcony. Next it's Candice's turn to make her pick.

**Candice: "**Next, is son of Smee," "C'mon Tyler!"

Tyler, wide-eyed and silent, looked at his dad for reassurance, Smee gently nudged to boy toward Candice, who greeted him with hug. Then it was Becky's turn to pick and she made a quick one.

**Becky: ** And no way, we're splitting up the brothers, so get over here, Trent, come on.

Tyler broke into a smile as his brother, Trent, ran toward the Man, now its Atem turn as he makes the final pick.

**Atem:** And last, but certainly not least, we all picked this boy because we all agreed that she could use a little bit of Fairy Godmother's goodness class. Give it on up for Dr. Facilier's son, Yugi.

**Yugi: **I'm bad

Yugi busted out in a brash touchdown victory dance and showboated for the crowd, he trotted up to Atem, brazenly slapping high fives to his friends along the way. The VKs put their arms around the newly selected class.

**Candice:** We'll be back for you guys, next week, okay?

**Becky:** And so, pack your stuff, your own stuff.

**Atem & Joey:** "Where are we going?"

**Kacy & Yugi:** "We're going to…"

AURADON

And so it begins.


	2. One Week Later

**One Week Later**

Atem stood guard by himself on Auradon Prep's back balcony, as he scanned the vast horizon for signs of Louise, as far as Atem could see, he had to be sure that she wasn't going to mess things up and slip her angry octopus self into Auradon. Deep in thought, Atem failed to notice that his girlfriend, Queen Sakura, had walked up behind him on the balcony.

**Atem:** Not a tentacle in sight.

**Sakura:** I think if Louise was up to something, we'd know by now.

**Atem: **No, Sakura, I know how villains think. And I don't trust Louise, as far as I can throw her. She's gonna wait until our defenses are down and then, that's when she's gonna strike. I really wish I had time to go do the dragon flyover because I can go so much higher.

**Sakura: **Well, you can't be everywhere at once. Besides, I've got your back. (She gesture above to dozens of gallant royal guards positioned on the school's high parapet, their telescopes carefully arranged to cover every direction) Now come on, everybody's waiting for us.

**Atem: **Wait, you're getting more guards?

**Sakura: **I'm getting more guards, now breathe.

Atem leaned back and took a deep cleansing breath.

**Sakura: **Now, come on.

**Atem:** Okay.

Everyone have arrive at Auradon Prep, ready for this big day, everyone showed up, Candice & her boyfriend Johnny, Joey & Mai, Becky (without Seth as he in college) and Sakura's parents, Belle & Beast, they are all excited, well all expected Queen Leah and her grandson Kaiba (Son of Sleeping Beauty) they still see the VKs as villains, and they think it's going to get worse when the newbies arrive.

**Joey:** Here they come

Mai took hold of her drum major baton and started to lead the band in an upbeat tune. Atem and Sakura made their grand entrance into the packed festivities, as they made it on stage, Fairy Godmother testing the microphone.

**Fairy Godmother: **Bippity-boppity, one, two, one, two. Can everybody hear me? Sakura.

**Sakura: **Thank you, Fairy Godmother. What's up, Auradon? Thank you. Thank you so much for coming out to welcome our new arrivals. They'll be here soon.

**Queen Leah: **Not like we had a choice.

**Sakura: **It worked out pretty well for the first four.

**Billie: **Yeah, especially for you.

**Kaiba: **(Snap his finger in Billie's face) really funny.

**Sakura: **Atem, this is the exact spot we first met not so long ago. I feel like I've known you my whole life. But did I mention, I'm in love with you?

Mai suddenly removed her marching band hat, Joey handed her a guitar began strumming an acoustic version of "Did I Mention."

**Atem:** (laughing) Oh My…

_**Sakura: **__I met this boy, _

_That rocked my world, _

_Like it's never been rocked, _

_And now I'm living just for him and I won't ever stop, _

_I never thought that, _

_It could happen to a girl like me, _

_But now look at what you've done you got me down on my knee._

Atem gasp as he saw Sakura bent down on one knee, she held out a little blue box, inside was a spectacular one-of-a-kind vintage-style ring, everyone was happily surprise, well expect for Kaiba, as he try not to freak out.

**Sakura: **Atem, it's you and me. It's you and me forever. Will you marry me? Will you be my King?

But before Atem could respond, Kaiba can't hold it and he blurted out.

**Kaiba: **"NO!"

**Atem:** "Yes!"

Happiness danced across his face, he couldn't believe he was getting married to Sakura! The Auradon palace bells pealed loudly as Sakura slipped the ring on Atem's finger.

**Atem:** (happy tears) "Oh Sakura"

The couple kissed, the crowd instantly erupted in wild applause as a cannon released a sea of bubbles into the air. Joey, Belle and Fairy Godmother all had tears in their eyes, while Candice chest-bumped Beast.

**Candice: **I am so sorry.

**Beast: **It's okay.

**Candice: **I'm so sorry.

Then she and Becky hug each other, ecstatic for their friends. Mai and Joey high-fived each other for their clever signage and exceptional team work.

**Mai: **Makes our movie nights seem a little tame.

**Joey: **I love y... (He seemed to have wanted to say something else, but smile instead) Movies.

**Mai: **Me too.

**Joey:** Yeah

They turning away quickly, Kaiba surrounded by the colossal celebration of love, felt crushed under the weight of utter devastation and raw heartache from losing Sakura for good, hearing that stupid song again only made things worse, Queen Leah narrowed her eyes with fury at her disappointing grandson.

**Queen Leah: **A lifetime of plans, gone. Our family status, gone. Kaiba, you were supposed to be her King, and you let her slip through your fingers. Your mother could hold onto a prince in her sleep.

**Kaiba: **Don't you think I feel bad enough already, Grammy?

**Boy: **Sakura and Atem are the best. I'm so excited for Atem to be our King.

Kaiba heard them and turned on them angrily.

**Kaiba: **You'd really rather have a V.K. on the throne than me? What is wrong with you, people? What is wrong with everybody?

As Sakura hug Candice, Becky and Mai, Atem ran to Joey and hug him tightly.

**Atem: **What, did you know?

**Joey: **Everything. You are going to rock that crown. Okay. So I've only done about 1,000 sketches of you and Sakura's wedding outfits, and Belle's already planned an engagement party next week.

**Atem: **Well, it's a really good thing I said yes.

Belle and Beast, all smiles, joined them.

**Beast: **Hugs. Hi.

**Atem: **Hugs. Hi.

**Belle: **I finally get a son.

**Atem: **I love you, Belle.

**Belle: **Aw, I love you.

Then Atem and Sakura hug Fairy Godmother and to say thank you.

**Fairy Godmother: **Oh, sweetie. I'm so happy for you both.

**Sakura: **Thank you so much, Fairy Godmother. I think he liked it.

**Fairy Godmother: **Bippity-boppity, you betcha.

No sooner had Fairy Godmother congratulated Sakura with a warm pat on the back and hurried off than Joey, Candice and Becky bounded to Atem with goofy, exaggerated steps.

**Becky: **All bow to His Royal Majesty.

**Candice: **Oh, yes, his Royal Purple-ness.

They curtsied with overblown reverence, between stifled laughs.

**Atem: **Silence, you annoying peasants. (Shooing away his friends with feigned disinterest)

**Becky: **As you wish, my liege.

**Candice: **Your Crankiness.

The Girls continued to crack themselves up as they bowed and scraped away, happy that although Atem was the future king of Auradon, at heart he'd always be their goofy friends. Kaiba grab Atem's hand, staring at him with disdain,

**Kaiba: **Congratulations. You won her fair and square. Oh, wait, no, you didn't. You spelled Sakura to destroy all of Auradon. Touching story for the grandkids.

Atem turned around and saw Sakura as she, and the rest of the VKs getting ready to head to the Isle, then he flashed a fake grin at Kaiba.

**Atem: **Speaking of kids, we have some kids waiting on us. So if you'll excuse me.

Atem leaving a stony Kaiba behind, with a pained expression, Kaiba watched as the royal attendants opened the limo doors for Queen Sakura and Atem.

**Royal Attendant: **Congratulations, sir Atem.

**Atem: **Thank you.

Kaiba can't take it anymore, so he left as Joey, Candice go in the limo as Becky jumped effortlessly into the driver's seat, the limo's custom license plate now read ATEM, in honor of the king-to-be.


	3. I am a God, I don't Belong here

A crowd of the Isle kids and has-been villains stared at the shiny purple limo in awe. Its sparkling finish stood out against the dingy film that seemed to cover everything on the Isle. Smee hugged his boys and give them each a quick kiss on the head.

**Becky:** All right, boys. Let's hit the road.

**Candice: **You're gonna see him soon, okay? Come on.

Tyler and Trent say their goodbye to their dad as they head inside the limo, Kacy arrive with her grandmother Lady Tremaine, as she put her bags in the trunk.

**Lady Tremaine: **Do you have everything?

**Kacy: **Yes, I have everything.

**Lady Tremaine: **Are you sure?

**Kacy: **I'm sure, Granny.

**Lady Tremaine: **Oh, really? (Holding a glue gun)

**Kacy: **My glue gun.

**Lady Tremaine: **I don't know what you're going to do without me.

**Kacy: **I'll miss you.

**Lady Tremaine: **Go on, go on. (She tugged at her brooch, fighting hard not to show emotion)

Joey give Kacy an encouraging wink, Kacy threw her arms wide open and surprised her granny with an enormous heartfelt hug.

**Kacy: **Goodbye, Granny.

Then Kacy skipped with glee as she heads into the limo. Last to approach the limo was Yugi.

**Atem: **Here, let me help get this off of you.

Atem offered to help Yugi to put his bag in the trunk, but Yugi wanted no help, he flung his bags into the trunk with attitude.

**Atem: **Oh. Okay.

**Sakura: **Let's go and do this.

Yugi strutted away toward the limo without acknowledging her, both Atem and Sakura sharing a laugh each other, they could tell Yugi was going to be a handful. With everyone squished tightly in the vehicle and buckled in, Becky climbed into the driver's seat and revved the engine. Inside the limo, the VKs buzzed with anticipation. Joey and Kacy are talking as Kacy getting excited to go to Auradon.

**Joey: **So, as soon as we get to Auradon, you have to try ice cream.

**Kacy: **And go swimming?

**Joey: **I can take you to the Enchanted Lake.

And they both scream of excitement.

**Kacy: **I can't believe I get to live with you in your very own castle.

**Joey: **It's just, a little starter castle.

Trent sat shotgun and nervously clutched at Becky's firm bicep with every wild turn. As Becky pried the youngster's tightly clenched fingers from her arm, she noticed the kid's strength.

**Becky: **Great grip. You play sports?

In the limo's back seat, Candice handed Tyler an enormous chocolate peanut butter cup.

**Candice: **Here. Go on. Trust me on this.

Tyler eyed the sweet object suspiciously, then took a bite, his reaction was nothing short of euphoric, which was exactly what Candice had counted on.

**Candice: **I know. Dig in, dig in.

Yugi, who seemed not to have a care in the world, fanned out his fortune cards in his hand and attempted to read Queen Sakura's fortune.

**Yugi: **You're going to be a wise and brave Queen.

**Atem: **She already is.

**Yugi:** See? The cards never lie.

Then Yugi held out his palm to Sakura, demanding payment. Flustered, Sakura fished for a bill from her purse to give to the fortune-telling VK. He looked thrilled to receive such generous payment. Atem had no doubt that Yugi was going to require a little extra work. The magical barrier is open as the limo went through it, a riotous mass congregated on Bridge Plaza, in part to bid farewell, but then a rugged scoundrel with faded rock-star good looks, spiked blue hair and hollow, sunken eyes forcefully pushed and elbowed his way to the front of the raucous crowd. The crowd scurried aside in fear as he barged to the front and beelined for the bridge. He noticed the barrier was starting to close and broke into a fast run. Just as the barrier was about to finish closing, Joey turned to watch the unfolding chaos through the car's back window, he immediately recognized the blue-haired interloper.

**Joey: **It's Pete Dunne. Stop the car. He's trying to escape.

Atem twisted around and gasped with alarm, Pete Dunne, was a god of the Underworld, he strode furiously toward the rapidly closing barrier. With a keen eye, he noticed a sliver-sized crack that remained open in the barrier. The small gap was all he needed. Pete Dunne thrust his mighty hands through the breach and strained to widen it. Queen Sakura, Atem and the rest of the VKs got out of the limo as their eyes were glued on Dunne as he struggled with the closing barrier.

**Pete Dunne: **"I AM A GOD, I DON'T BELONG HERE."

Sakura, Becky and Candice try to stop Dunne from getting out, but Dunne used his magical ember directly at them, it released a magical hot blue laser beam on them and they struck to the ground.

**Atem:** "No!"

Dunne laughs of what he did, then he saw Atem, and Atem was getting angry.

**Atem:** "Oh that's it!"

His eyes flashed bright green and he vanished in a cloud of swirling purple smoke. In a glimmer, Atem transform into his Dragon mode. He spread his exquisite wings and swooped down on Dunne. Dunne snarled, raised his right arm, and hurled his crackling ember at Atem. The sizzling stone released a piercing blue laser light that locked on to Atem and began to drain his powers. At Auradon Prep, the crowd gasped and screamed. Their eyes glued to the terrifying sight on the screen. They watched in shock as Atem, incapacitated, flapped helplessly toward the ground.

**Fairy Godmother: **Do not panic, okay? Nobody needs to panic

Fairy Godmother try to calm everybody down, but Kaiba made it worst.

**Kaiba: **There's your precious King. He can't even protect us.

**Fairy Godmother: **Okay. We're panicking. Bippity-boppity run!

Fairy Godmother shrieked, and bounded away. Terrified students followed the headmistress's example, becoming hysterical and scattering. Back on the Isle, Becky watched the battle with grave concern.

**Becky: **Come on, Atem, blast him.

Her encouragement gave Atem the extra boost of confidence he needed. With his final burst of energy, Atem reared back, opened his jaw wide, and prepared to release fiery havoc on Dunne. But to him and everyone else's surprise, instead of fire, Atem hit Dunne with a forceful gust of air, which blew him out, Dunne tumbled back to the Isle with a thud, the magical barrier immediately shut and resealed. Battle-worn, Atem landed on the limo roof, and change back into his human form. Joey and Sakura help Atem as he was a little weak.

**Joey: **Hey, are you okay?

**Atem: (weaker) **No. He was draining all of my magic with the ember, and I felt all of my powers slipping away.

**Joey: **You're safe. He's back where he belongs.

**Atem: (weaker) **Yeah, for now.

**Sakura: **We should go.

**Atem: (weaker) **Okay.

As his friends helped him back into the limo, Atem leaned on them for physical and emotional support. He would need them more than ever now.


	4. The King of Mean

Kaiba was in his room, writing his feelings on his Diary, in tears, upset and angry that he not getting what he wants, he still hearing these words his granny said to him.

_**Queen Leah (Voiceover): **__A lifetime of plans, gone. Your mother could hold onto a prince in her sleep._

Kaiba can't take it anymore, he keeping of why Sakura choose Atem over him.

_I'm so tired of pretending_

_Where's my happy ending?_

_I followed all the rules_

_I drew inside the lines_

_I never asked for anything that wasn't mine_

_I waited patiently for my time_

_But when it finally came_

_She called his name_

_And now I feel this overwhelming pain_

_I mean it's in my veins_

_I mean it's in my brain_

_My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train_

_I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame_

_I know exactly who to blame_

_I never thought of myself as mean_

_I always thought that I'd be the king_

_And there's no in between_

_'Cause if I can't have that_

_Then I would be the leader of the dark_

_And the bad_

_Now there's a devil on my shoulder_

_Where the angels used to be_

_And he's calling me the king._

**Kaiba:** If I can't be king, neither will Atem.

So Kaiba left his room and was heading to Auradon Museum of Cultural History, stood thoughtfully in front of the security console. Without a sound, he deftly turned knobs and pushed buttons, which shut off alerts, silenced alarms and security cameras. Then he swiftly climbed the steep foyer stairs, Kaiba arrive on the second floor and he head to the Room of Crowns, and saw the sign that said _Crown of the King of Auradon, _he pulled back the blue velvet curtain and saw the crown.

_Being nice was my pastime_

_But I've been hurt for the last time_

_And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me_

_The anger burns my skin, third-degree_

_Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea_

_There's nobody getting close to me_

_They're gonna bow to the Evil King_

_Your nightmare's my dream_

_Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes_

Then Kaiba (with an iron poker) smashed the glass case and grab the crown.

_I never thought of myself as mean_

_I always thought that I'd be the king_

_And there's no in between_

_'Cause if I can't have that_

_Then I would be the leader of the dark_

_And the bad_

_Now there's a devil on my shoulder_

_Where the angels used to be_

_And he's calling me the king of mean (calling me, calling me)_

_The king of mean (calling me, calling me)_

**Kaiba: **Atem, you will never be king as long as I'm here.

As Kaiba was about to smash the crown, he was stop, by a voice.

**Voice: **"Kaiba"

**Kaiba: **Who's there, hello?

A red velvet curtain flapped open across the room, Kaiba turn around and he saw something in the Room of the Dark Arts, it was Maleficent's Sceptre, it was glowing and calling out Kaiba's name.

**Voice:** "Kaiba"

**Kaiba: **The King of Mean

Kaiba floated to the forbidden object, drawn to its promise of unlimited power and sweet revenge.

_Something's pulling me_

_It's so magnetic_

_My body is moving_

_Unsure where I'm headed_

_All of my senses have left me defenseless_

_This darkness around me_

_Is promising vengeance_

_The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive_

_There's nothing to lose_

_When you're lonely and friendless_

_So my only interest is showing this prince_

_That I am the king_

_And my reign will be "ENDLESS"_

Kaiba put the crown on his head and he transforming into a dark, dangerous Sorcery. Kaiba's evil look was heart-stop-ping, his hair has midnight blue at the tips, he wore a wicked getup of black-and-blush fitted leather pants and a dark jacket with alarming black feather accents. Kaiba looked like a warrior wizard, handsome, but scary, then he yanked the pulsing sceptre off its stand.

_I want what I deserve_

_I want to rule the world_

_Sit back and watch them learn_

_It's finally my turn_

_If they want a villain for a king_

_I'm gonna be one like they've never seen_

_I'll show them what it means_

_Now that I am that_

_I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad_

_'Cause the devil's on my shoulder_

_Where the angels used to be_

_And he's calling me the king of mean (calling me, calling me)_

_The king of mean (calling me, calling me)_

_I want what I "DESERVE"_

Kaiba use the Scepter and unleashed its power on the crystal chandelier above. The fixture shattered in a menacing cascade of glass and light.

**Kaiba:** (Evil laugh) Now let's have some fun, oh Atem and Auradon will pay of this, cause my reign will be "ENDLESS."


	5. I want to be dangerous

Sakura and Atem stood in the parlor and huddled urgently with Belle, Beast and Fairy Godmother. The tension in the air was thick.

**Beast: **I think we all know why we're here. The people are in a panic about Dunne. He almost got out.

**Fairy Godmother: **Who knows what he would've done if he had escaped?

**Beast: **We can't risk having another villain on the loose.

**Atem: **I really feel like this is my fault. I'm supposed to protect Auradon.

**Sakura: **You did, you do protect Auradon.

**Beast: **Every time we open the barrier, we're exposed to danger. Maleficent, Louise, Dunne.

This is why Beast created the Isle and its barrier in the first place, to keep their enemies out. But then Sakura's phone sounded its high-pitched alert, she took her phone, checked her message, and stepped back in shock.

**Sakura: **Maleficent's scepter and the King's crown have been stolen.

**Beast: **Louise?

**Sakura:** We don't know that, Dad.

**Belle: **When the people hear this, they will never wanna leave their houses. What do we tell them? "Atem?" What do we do? How do we keep evil out of Auradon?

Atem felt the weight of everyone's eyes on him. The words he had to say were troublesome. He struggled to get them out, knowing they would change the course of Auradon forever.

**Atem: **I think that there's only one way to guarantee their safety. And I think that there... can't be anymore going in and out. I think that we have to close the barrier forever.

Silence filled the room. But slowly, Beast, Belle and Fairy Godmother nodded in agreement, but Sakura refusing to accept the drastic measure.

**Sakura: **No.

**Beast: **Daughter.

**Sakura: **No.

Disheartened and discouraged, Sakura walked to the other side of the room, her soul felt crushed, there had to be another way.

**Atem: **Sakura.

**Sakura: **No, no, no, no.

She refused to give up on the kids of the Isle.

**Atem: **Sakura. Hey. I do not want to take away your dream. Because it was so beautiful. And it is why I fell in love with you. But as King and as Queen what's our duty?

**Sakura: **To protect Auradon. But do you know what would this mean? All those kids? Are you prepared for that?

**Atem: **I know what it means and no, I'm not prepared for it. I just think that we have no other choice.

**Beast: **Daughter? Atem's right.

**Atem: **I just don't think that we would forgive ourselves if something terrible happened.

Later at Joey's 4 Hearts, a cottage serving as the VKs residence and Joey's place of business. Joey listened with alarm as Atem confided in him, detailing all he knew about the museum break-in.

**Joey: **Who else knows about the crown and the scepter?

**Atem: **No one. I mean, think about it, people are scared enough as it is. We have to employ these entirely new security measures.

**Joey: **Will this delay our bringing over more V.K.'s?

**Atem: **We're talking about closing the barrier for good.

**Joey: **But you said no.

Atem hesitated, he'd watched Joey spend months working tirelessly on the VK Day project, transferring kids from the Isle to Auradon meant everything to his bestie. He couldn't bear to break Joey's heart with the complicated truth, instead he stayed silent and lied by omission.

**Joey: **I mean, the four of us are living the dream here, and we finally get to share that. I mean, what could be more important than that?

**Atem: **Yeah. I know. I mean, maybe security or maybe peace of mind for everyone in Auradon.

**Joey: **Is that what they're thinking? And were they seriously thinking that no one will ever go in or out of the Isle ever again? What, we never get to go back and see our parents? And what about these kids? We promised them that they could go back and visit whenever they wanted.

**Atem: **Yeah, I know.

**Joey: **A., I am so glad that you are going to be King. You will be a part of these conversations, you will stand up for the V.K.s. Thank you for telling me.

Joey hugged Atem, and his embrace was full of gratitude and love.

**Joey: **You're gonna be a great King.

Atem nodded miserably and couldn't bear to look Joey in the eye. The next morning, as the warm summer sun rose over Joey's house, Joey and Becky are in the kitchen putting foods in a picnic basket as its Johnny's birthday party, then Candice arrive with beach towels.

**Candice: **Morning. Got the beach towels.

**Becky: **Morning.

**Joey: **Hey.

**Candice: **I really think he's gonna like the cake, you guys.

**Becky: **Oh, yeah?

Johnny's Birthday cake was a yellow layer cake with vanilla buttercream, light blue frosting and red bowtie, his favourite and it say Happy _Bibbidi-Bobbidi Birthday, Johnny! _Candice was about to check it if it's still perfect, but suddenly, her frowned with surprise. A giant slice of the cake was missing.

**Candice: **Oh, no. (Angry) Okay. Who got into Johnny's cake?

Yugi and kacy sat beneath the lilac vines on Joey's back patio and laughed with delight, so they were the ones that took the pieces of Johnny's cake. Their hands and faces were covered in telltale icing, and cake crumbs.

**Kacy: **Delicious.

**Yugi: **I especially love the lack of dirt.

Yugi remember he had once received an actual mud pie on his birthday. Kacy licking her fingers, sprinkles tasted way better than bugs.

**Kacy: **And the lack of flies.

Yugi took another huge bite and nodded in agreement.

**Yugi: **Want some?

He offered his plate to Kacy, who had already finished every last crumb of the cake on her own plate.

**Kacy: **Thank you.

As they happily gobbled up more, Yugi and Kacy agreed: that cake was definitely the best thing about life in Auradon so far. Atem exit the house as he was heading to Johnny's Party at the Enchanted Lake, he was greeted by a mysterious explosion of billowing pink smoke, and he heard a familiar voice.

**Kaiba:** I was hoping you were home.

Atem was shock to see Kaiba in his new Evil look, and saw the Crown and his mum's Scepter.

**Atem: **Is this a joke? What are you doing with the crown and the scepter?

**Kaiba: **Well, I wanted them, so I took them. And you, of all people should understand that, Atem.

Kaiba glared at his nemesis. Then he crouched down, cradling the scepter, as if to cast a spell.

**Atem: **Wait, Kaiba, stop! Don't use that.

**Kaiba: **I thought you liked spells.

Atem's alarm heightened. He had to convince Kaiba to relinquish the scepter before the vengeful prince did something he'd regret. Perhaps he should appeal to him as a friend.

**Atem: **Okay, Kaiba, you're better...

**Kaiba: "**QUIET!"

**Atem: **It's not a toy. It's dangerous.

**Kaiba: **I want to be dangerous. My life was perfect until you stole it. And then Auradon turned its back on me. (He stormed away with attitude) Well, it's time for a little payback.

**Atem: **Kaiba, wait!

Kaiba spun around, threw back his head, he waved the luminous scepter in Atem's direction, then cursed him with a flash of light. (Kaiba cackled) When the pink smoke cleared, its effect left Atem speechless. The hex had transformed Atem into a shrivelled old man. Kaiba soaked up Atem's pained reaction and laughed with glee.

**Kaiba: **You think Sakura will love you now, you old man? You'll pay the price of what you did and so will all of Auradon.

Alerted by the commotion, Joey, Becky, Candice and Yugi burst out of the house and saw Kaiba in possession of the magical objects.

**Kaiba: **So long, suckers!

Kaiba twirled around, and disappeared in a puffy cloud of pink smoke. Becky rushed to Atem's aid but accidentally recoiled in revulsion when she saw him up close.

**Becky: **Whoa! You might wanna think of a spell for that.

**Old Atem: **There's no spell that can reverse the curse of the scepter.

**Candice: **Well, that's a shame.

**Old Atem: **Forget about me. Kaiba's out for revenge. And all of Auradon is in danger.

**Joey: **What should we do?

**Old Atem: **The only thing more powerful than the scepter is Dunne's ember.

**Becky: **Oh! Like he's just gonna hand it over, give them back to the Isle.

**Joey: **And no one knows where his lair is.

**Yugi: **I do. I'm his errand rat. I've got the key at my dad's.

**Old Atem: **You are coming.

**Yugi: **But I just got here.

**Kacy: **Atem?

Kacy appeared in the doorway, holding Tyler's and Trent's hand, and when they saw Atem as an old man, she shrieked in terror, and the boys buried their faces in fear.

**Joey: **Kacy, stay here to take care of the boys. We'll be right back and everything will be just fine. Go inside. Guys, go get your stuff.

So Kacy take the boys back inside, and Candice, Becky and Yugi head in too to get their stuff as they are going back to the Isle, while Joey check on Atem.

**Old Atem: **How bad is it?

**Joey: **You age beautifully. Now, let's just get you into something fabulous.

**Old Atem: **Okay.

**Joey: **Come on.

Joey was halfway to the front door when he realized old Atem walked at an extremely slow pace. He took a few steps back to help his friend.

**Joey: **Oh, yeah, there we go.

**Old Atem: **Okay.

**Joey: **Almost there.

A little while later, old Atem, Joey, Becky and Candice peeled through the forest on their custom-detailed motorbikes, with Yugi riding on the back of Atem's. They pulled to a stop on a rocky bluff and looked out across Auradon Bay. Not one of them was excited to return home. Atem's eyes glow bright green as he cast the spell.

**Old Atem: **_Noble steed, proud and fair, you shall take us anywhere._

With a zing of enchantment, the motorbikes roared to life and magically zipped across the surface of the sea toward the Isle. Moment later, Candice's talking dog, Dude, scurried onto the bluff and saw his master's bike floating toward the horizon.

**Dude: **Candice, you're gonna miss Johnny's birthday.

But he was too late.


	6. Sleeping Curse

It was the perfect day for a birthday party at the Enchanted Lake, and Johnny's guests were having a blast. They splashed in the crystalline green water and enjoyed cupcakes off a threetiered pastry stand. A periwinkle banner reading HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHNNY, hung above their heads. The party was a rollicking success, but the birthday boy looked a touch sad, all his birthday wishes hadn't exactly come true, Billie showed up with her giant squirt gun.

**Billie:** Looks like Candice forgot about your birthday, huh?

**Johnny:** Well, maybe not, maybe she just took the wrong trail or something. Or you know what? They probably don't celebrate birthdays on the Isle, maybe it's like a cultural thing.

**Billie:** Oh, yeah. Or maybe she just forgot. You never know.

**Johnny:** Hey, Billie, look! There's people taking selfies.

**Billie:** Selfies! Guys, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait for me! Wait for me!

Billie couldn't stand the thought of missing out on a good photo op. She handed her precious squirt gun to Johnny and sprinted up the hill to join the other students. Johnny smiled to himself, pleased to be rid of Billie, now if only Candice, Atem and the others would arrive. Without warning, everyone gasped as Kaiba appeared, wearing the crown and holding the scepter.

**Kaiba:** Did anybody save me any guacamole? No? It's like someone forgot to invite me. Well, don't be expecting Atem, he's not feeling himself. Does that make you sad? Does it just ruin everything? Mindless little drones. How could you forget what he did to us? How could you forget that I was supposed to be your KING?

Billie scampered down the hill, waving her hands in the air, frantic to catch his attention. She darted to Kaiba's side.

**Billie:** Time out, okay, okay. Time out. First off, great new look. I absolutely love feathers. But, hey, before you do whatever you're gonna do, I was wondering if maybe you wanted a loyal girlfriend by your side? Partner in crime? Sidekick? Or maybe just a lackey to do your bidding, um, change tires. Or smoothie runs? (Crossing her fingers) Please?

**Kaiba:** You can be useful.

**Billie:** Yeah?

**Kaiba:** Fine. Stand behind me.

**Billie:** Okay.

Billie scampered behind Kaiba as he gazed over the rest of the loathsome party.

**Kaiba:** Auradon likes to forget so much. They'll love this.

Kaiba strolled menacingly between the scattered guests and sang a creepy rendition of Happy Birthday.

_**Kaiba:**__ Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to Johnny_

_Happy birthday_

_To you_

Then he stomp his scepter to the ground and came out pink smoke all around the students to a deep sleep on the spot, haughty and imperious, Kaiba paraded around the lakeside and spread his curse. Once all the guests were asleep, Kaiba stood on top of a rocky cliff, proud of what he did, the pink smoke rolled closer and closer to Johnny, but he ever so clever. (Johnny remembers when Sakura was under Atem's love spell and it was broken by…)

**Johnny:** The Enchanted Lake.

**Billie:** "Ah Kaiba"

**Kaiba: **Sweet dreams.

Kaiba was so pleases for his success, but he didn't see Johnny's escape into the lake. Johnny held his breath underwater, as Kaiba slam his scepter ruthlessly into the ground and disappear with Billie in a cloud of smoke, Johnny finally exhaled to the surface, gasping for air. Queen Sakura stood in her palace bedroom, she was already late for Johnny's party, she was about to leave, but then her phone ring.

**Sakura:** Hey, Johnny. I'm on my way to the party. My meetings ran long.

Johnny paced along the lake's stone platform and held his phone on his ear

**Johnny:** No, no. Stay where you are, Sakura. Kaiba got the crown and the scepter and everyone's asleep. I'm gonna call Mom and tell her to get her wand.

He hung up quickly and began dial his mum.

**Sakura:** Is Atem with you? Johnny? JOHNNY?

No answer and a panicked expression fell over her face. Meanwhile The VKs have arrived back to the Isle and parked their motorbikes, Atem remove his helmet and saw his skin are back to normal, he not old anymore, the curse of Kaiba's scepter has been broken.

**Atem:** Hey. I'm me again.

**Yugi: **Duh. Evil magic doesn't work here. Kind of the point.

**Joey:** "woo, Welcome back."

**Atem: **Thank you.

Yugi looked around his hood, and stopped in front of a door that said, _Do Not Disturb._ Yugi was all smiles as he knocked six times in a rhythmic pattern. _Tap-pi-ty tap tap tap._ It was answered by a second series of elaborate knocks. _Tap tap tap tap tap. _The VKs were impressed, Yugi knocked out one more secret code and the think steel door slid open. The five travellers pushed through a set of opaque curtains, then entered a forty-foot-tall laughing carnival called, DR. FACILIER'S VOODOO ARCADE. Dr. Facilier was a busy shadow man in business, but then he release a smile on his face when he saw his son.

**Dr. Facilier:** Hey.

**Yugi:** Daddy.

**Dr. Facilier:** Here he is.

He rush to meet Yugi, where the two busted into an impressive coordinated dance. The adorably elaborate routine was clearly the way the pair greeted each other all the time. With the secret salutation complete, Dr. Facilier hugged his son tightly.

**Dr. Facilier:** Come here little rascal. So, what kind of hustle you got going on with them shiny people?

**Yugi:** No hustle. I got friends on the other side.

**Dr. Facilier: **Ah! I hear you. I hear you.

Yugi retrieved a mysterious skull-shaped key from the wall and placed it around his neck.

**Yugi: **We're on a mission. I'm kind of a major player so that's why I can't stay long.

**Dr. Facilier: **You make sure you get your cut.

**Yugi: **I will dad.

Toward the front of the arcade, Candice stood in front of a television and put in two tokens to start. It shows an Auradon newscast revealed that evil things were afoot across the sea.

**Candice: **"Uh, guys, come look at this,"

_Alerts of the sleeping spell keep coming in as it spreads throughout Auradon. There are rumors that Sleeping Beauty's son, Kaiba, is behind the spell. We're trying to discover who is responsible for these vicious lies, and which villain has perpetrated this evil. We have an update. It's what? It's moving this way? IT IS MOVING THIS WAY._


	7. Do What You Gotta Do

The VKs sprinted outside. Ready to rush back to Auradon and save the kingdom, but there's one problem.

**Candice:** Wow! Rookie mistake?

Sasha Banks, Matt Riddle and two of their nasty pirate buds sat astride the VK's motorbikes.

**Sasha: **Long time nay see.

**Becky: **Get off my bike, Banks.

**Sasha: **Catch me if you can, Man.

They drove off far away from them, as Becky saw and know where their heading.

**Becky: **Over the roofs. Cut them off.

Becky, Joey and Candice spilt up to catch the pirates, Yugi was about to follow them, but was stop by Atem.

**Atem: **Hey, hey, hey, hey, not you. They got this. You and me gotta go find the ember.

**Yugi: **Good timing. It's right about his nap time.

Atem and Yugi stood at the locked entrance of the old mine shaft, Aten recoiled at the sight of his eyes focused on the ominous NO TRESPASSING and GET LOST signs the covered the gate. He paused at one that read BEWARE OF DOG.

**Atem: **Hey. How big is that dog?

**Yugi: **You'll see.

Yugi placed the skull key into the lock and slowly opened the gate.

**Yugi: **Okay, stay quiet. It echoes, like, crazy in here.

The dog's barking interrupted the silence, causing Atem to jump, Yugi grabbed a dirt-covered mining helmet, flicked on the headlamp and climbed onto the front seat of a rusted-out rail cycle. Atem put his helmet on and hopped on the back seat and the boys pedalled into the craggy tunnel. They stop as they have arrive to Pete Dunne's lair, they saw him deep sleep on a shoddy throne, the vicious dog bark continued to pierce the air, Atem looked around for that big three headed dog until he noticed Yugi indicating an old record that was circling on a dusty turntable. Yugi locked eyes with Atem, nodded to the side, then pointed the ember, Atem was about to go ahead to get it, but stop by Yugi as he point to where Atem needs to be so that Dunne won't see or hear him, Atem crept nimbly through the chamber and angled toward the ember, the canine recording keeps repeating the same noise, annoyed by it Yugi lift the needle, but the scratched noise woke Dunne up.

**Dunne: **What are you doing here?

Atem froze in place, trying not to get caught, but Dunne didn't see him because he wasn't talking Atem, he was talking to Yugi, he head towards Dunne and took something out of his bag.

**Yugi: **I noticed you were low on canned corn.

Yugi throw the can to Dunne, Atem slowly bend down and grab the ember, but he was stop by Dunne as he grab Atem's wrist, he turned around, take off his black sunglasses and look face to face with Atem.

**Atem: **Hi, Dad.

Yugi's mouth dropped after what he just heard.

**Yugi: **Wait what…Dad

Dunne waved nonchalantly at his son.

**Dunne: **Quite a show you put on the other day.

**Atem: **Right back at you.

**Dunne: **Hmm. I was just coming to see you.

**Atem: **Really? Wonder why. Is it because I'm gonna be King?

**Dunne: **Ah! Now, Atem, don't be bitter.

**Atem: **You abandoned me when I was a baby.

**Dunne: **No. No, I left your mother. She's not the easiest person to get along with.

**Atem: **You think?

**Dunne: **Huh. You see? We have something in common already. We both hate your mother.

**Atem:** No. I don't hate my mother. She may be an evil lunatic, but at least she stuck around.

**Dunne: **Oh! Boo-hoo. Wake up and smell the stink. You think you've had it rough? I used to be a GOD! I had an entire world which bore my name. And now I have nothing! And you have no idea what that feels like.

**Atem: **REALLY? Because for 16 years, I had nothing. And now, I have a whole world. But unless I get that ember, it's game over.

Atem stuck out his hand expectantly, but Dunne pushes it away.

**Dunne: **Hold, please.

As the music start, Atem was so annoy of this.

**Atem: **Oh are you kidding me.

_**Dunne: **__Listen, little boy_

_You're talking to a God_

_And I don't wanna hear the drama_

_Kindness ain't my brand_

_**Atem: **__Oh, I guess that's why you ran_

_**Dunne: **__Try being married to your mama!_

_**Atem: **__You stink at being a dad_

_**Dunne: **__Poor Atem, are you sad?_

_**Atem: **__Not as sad as you without your powers_

_I didn't come to fight_

_For once, do something right_

_**Dunne: **__I steal souls, were you expecting flowers?_

_**Atem:**__ I only need you 'cause I came here for something_

_**Dunne:**__ I've given you everything, _

_**Both: **__by giving you nothing_

_**Dunne: **__I did what I had to do (ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_**Atem: **__No, you only did what's best for you_

_**Dunne: **__Well, you could learn a thing or two (ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_When push comes to shove_

_You do what you gotta do, yeah_

_**Atem: **__You were never there_

_Guess you don't have a phone_

_You never called to say, "I miss you"_

_**Dunne: **__Ha ha ha, are you kidding? Is this a joke?_

_You need to let it go_

_You're stronger with those daddy issues_

_**Atem: **__Oh! Thank you!_

_**Dunne: **__Show me some respect_

_It ain't easy to neglect_

_My attention would've made you softer_

_**Atem: **__Ooh-hoo! Should I be proud?_

_Don't turn this thing around_

_**Dunne: **__I guess you are your father's son, ha, ha, ha_

_**Atem: **__Don't think I need you, I just came here for something_

_**Dunne:**__ I'm given you everything, _

_**Both: **__by giving you nothing_

_**Atem: **__I did what I had to do (ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_I made it on my own, no thanks to you_

_**Dunne: **__Well, you could learn a thing or two (ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_When push comes to shove_

_You do what you gotta do_

_How 'bout I go with you and we'll spend some time?_

_**Atem: **__How 'bout you stay here 'cause you're out of your mind!_

_**Dunne: **__Let's make new memories, you can show me the town_

_**Atem: **__No, you can keep your memories now_

_**Dunne: **__Get over it_

_**Atem: **__I am over it!_

_**Both: **__I'm over you being over it!_

_**Dunne: **__Let's dance_

Dunne dance all around Atem but Atem didn't care.

_**Both: **__I did what I had to do (ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_No, you only did what's best for you_

_Well, you could learn a thing or two (ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_When push comes to shove, you do_

_When push comes to shove, you do_

_When push comes to shove_

_You do what you gotta do, yeah_

_**Atem: **__Oh, please_

Dunne laugh as Atem turn to his dad.

**Atem: **Do you wanna make up for being a lousy dad? Give me the ember.

**Dunne: **The ember only works for me.

**Atem: **No. It'll work for me. We're blood.

**Dunne: **You're only half Dunne. The ember won't do everything for you that it does for me.

**Atem: **I'll take my chances.

Dunne stared at Atem for a good while and in that moment understood that this was his chance to do something fatherly. He whirled the ember, handed it to his son and give him one warning.

**Dunne: **If it gets wet, it's game over.

Atem hear him but didn't look at him, he just give him a little wave as he and Yugi leaves.

**Dunne: **That's my boy.

Yugi and Atem walked through the dark tunnel, Yugi still thinking that Dunne is Atem's dad.

**Yugi: **I guess that's the reason why he's always asking about you.

Atem stop and raised his eyebrows to Yugi.

**Atem: **Joey is the only one who knows that he's my dad. And as far as I'm concerned, he doesn't even exist.

**Yugi: **Don worry, I won't tell anyone.

**Atem: **Good, (looking at the ember) now let's find the others and get back to Auradon.


	8. Join Forces

Sakura held her cell phone, she was in full Queen mode, all authority and confidence, calling the shots and getting things done.

**Sakura:** No. No, I want the Auradon guard handing out gas masks. WELL, NOT EVERYONE'S ASLEEP. (hang up her phone and call out her royal attendant) Find out if anyone has seen Kaiba. And find out if he has a list of demands.

As her Royal attendant leaves the room, Sakura fell into her chair with an agitated sigh, try to calm down, but then…

**Kaiba:** Just one.

**Sakura:** "WHOA"

Sakura spun around , startled, Kaiba creeped behind her, his wicked transformation was utterly shocking, he looked stunningly evil.

**Kaiba: **I demand my life back. I have a proposition. I'll wake everybody up right now... (His fingers crawled up Sakura's arm until he held her face in his hand) under one... itty-bitty condition, Sweetie. Make me your King, and we'll rule side by side.

Sakura looked at Kaiba like he was off-kilter, she slowly removed his hand from her cheek.

**Sakura: **Did someone put a spell on you? Just tell me who and...

**Kaiba: **You'll what? Marry them? (Evil giggled) Most people get dumped because they aren't good enough. I wasn't bad enough. How do you like me now, Sweetie?

Kaiba twirled around and modelled his ravishing new look style for his ex.

**Sakura: **I like the old Kaiba better. He wouldn't wanna hurt Auradon. Just give me the scepter, and I'll forgive you.

Kaiba step back and grew furious

**Kaiba: **You'll forgive me? I don't think so. Sleeping is too good for you. (He thrust his scepter toward Sakura and released a crackling hex) Sleeping is too good for Auradon.

Then he released a condemning curse, a flash blanketed the kingdom. At that moment, Fairy Godmother was running up the steps of the museum to obtain her wand. As the evil magic washed over her, the Auradon Prep headmistress was turned instantly to stone. The same frozen fate befell hundreds of others all around the kingdom. Kaiba was quite pleased with his sorcery.

**Kaiba: **Now nobody will stop me, not even Atem.

Meanwhile, Atem and Yugi meet the others at the Isle's destitute Bridge Plaza, as they were about to leave.

**Atem: **All right. Get in, get out. Becky, you're good?

**Becky: **Yeah. Okay. Hold on.

Becky clicked the remote, the barrier flickered open, and they darted through, Atem squeezed the ember tightly in his hand as he crossed onto the bridge to Auradon, the ember ignited into dancing blue flames the moment it hit the magical land, then with a flash, the glowing power shot straight through Atem, he looked down, stared at his altered clothes in shock.

**Joey: **Whoa. You got a little Dunne thing going.

**Atem: **Wow.

**Candice: **That thing packs a punch, huh?

But then Becky gasped, as the group's turn around and saw Sasha and Matt somersaulted through the closing barrier and landed safely.

**Matt: **We made it, bro. We made it.

They hug, they were so happy that they are finally out of the Isle, but were stop by the other VKs.

**Sasha: **Hey, guys. We're just coming for a wee visit.

Candice and Becky tried to block their path, Atem tried to intervene, hoping to keep the pirates from going any farther, but then Sasha shoved Candice into Atem, causing him to drop the ember.

**Atem: **Hey

He desperately tried to grab it, but Sasha's hook scooped around his hand, the ember sailed high into the air and out of Atem's reach.

**Atem: **NO!

As the ember was about to hit into the ocean, a long, slimy turquoise tentacle emerged from the sea and caught the ember out of fin-air, with a whoosh, Louise, in her part-octopus form, appear out of the open.

**Louise: **Drop something?

**Atem: **It can't get wet. Give it back before it goes out.

Louise laughed mischievously, Atem wasn't the only one surprised to see Louise.

**Sasha and Matt: **Louise?

**Louise: **That's my name.

She wave at her pirate friends, Sasha and Matt were so happy to see her, then Louise wrapped her tentacle tightly around the ember and sank into the dark water.

**Atem: **NO!

The VKs watch as Louise's shell necklace brightened beneath the waving sea, the a whirling burst of water gushed upward out of the ocean's roiling surface, exploded and rained back down on everyone, they scrambled to the side railing, expecting to see Louise rise dramatically from the sea, but there was no sign of her.

**Louise: **Hi, guys.

They turned around and saw Louise in her human form, holding the ember.

**Sasha: **Welcome back.

**Matt: **Louise, you swam off and forgot all about us.

**Atem: **Yeah. Planning her revenge, no doubt.

**Louise: **It's not all about you, Atem. I was looking for a hole in the barrier to let everybody out. And you know what I found, guys? It's way better out there than we thought. There's this thing that looks like a furry rock called a coconut. And fish so big you could dance on their backs. And they've been keeping it all for themselves.

**Atem: **Whatever. Louise, I need that to break a spell.

**Candice: **Cast by Kaiba, Sleeping Beauty's son.

**Louise: **Oooh. So the good guy is the bad guy? Well, I might not give it back. Let's see what happens.

**Atem: **Louise, it's not the time for games! People's lives are in danger!

**Louise: **Guarantee me that every single villain kid who wants to, can get off the isle.

**Atem: **I can't do that.

**Louise: **Can't do that? (she dangled the ember over the bridge, as she was thinking of dropping it into the sea) Well, how about now?

**Atem: **DEAL. Deal.

**Joey: **LOUISE! His word is good.

**Louise: **I'll still keep this, for the time being. (Putting the ember in her shell necklace) Because if you think I trust you to save the world on your own, think again. This is a job for pirates.

**Becky: **(talking to Atem) We can always go back to hating each other when this is over.

**Atem: **Fine.

**Becky: **Where are our bikes?

**Matt: **Oh, yeah. We crashed them.

Both Matt and Sasha make weird bike noise and then laugh.

**Joey: **Here's a thought. We could try to be friends. Put our history behind us and celebrate our differences. Yeah? (Taking out a small bag) Who wants gum?

**Louise: **Let's go.

**Joey: **No?

Louise and her pirate friends were about lead, but Atem stop them.

**Atem: **Ah... No. I'm in charge. Let's go.

With that, the strangely united band of villains started the long walk across the bridge toward Auradon, while Joey was eating his gum.


	9. Night Falls

The Motley crew of the VKs marched over the bridge, hiked along the craggy coast, and wound their way up the road that led to Auradon Prep. The scene that greeted them was shocking. The school's green lawn was littered with sleeping students.

**Atem: **They're asleep, everyone.

Joey, Atem and Candice tried their phones. Hoping to reach someone who could provide an explanation, but not one of them worked.

**Atem: **I can't get Sakura.

**Joey: **Or Kacy or Mai.

**Candice: **Or Johnny. The signal's out.

Yugi wandered ahead of the group, turning his head from side to side every few feet. There was just so much to look at. His jaw fell open when he spotted the most enormous building he'd ever seen.

**Yugi: **Is that Auradon Prep?

**Candice: **Yeah. When everybody wakes up, you're going to love it.

**Yugi:** (Shock) "Yes!"

With everything that had happened, he'd almost forgotten about getting to go to school. In Auradon, in that beautiful building. Matt, too, stood in awe of Auradon Prep, which until that moment had been a place he'd only heard about. The lush gardens, the chirping birds, the manicured lawns, it was all more than he had imagined.

**Matt:** Geez. Everything is so...

**Becky:** Freaky.

**Matt: **...green. You have leaves on your trees. And what are those coloured things on the bushes?

**Becky: **Uh... Flowers?

**Matt:** Flowers are pretty. (Then his eyes fell on the prettiest sight yet: a large bowl of ripe red grapes) Cantaloupe! Mm! Mm! (he put his hands around the large bowl, lifted it to his mouth, and dumped the whole bunch of grapes in at once)

**Louise:** We don't have fresh fruit on the Isle, remember?

**Becky:** They're grapes.

**Matt:** Grapes? I love grapes.

Sasha sashayed up to another napper and picked money out of its pocket.

**Sasha: **I believe I deserve some compensation for my muscles, my wile, and my role in this endeavor.

**Becky:** You do. (She took the money out of Sasha's hand and put it back in the napper's pocket) Me not squashing you like a bug.

**Sasha: **Think I'm scared of you, Becky?

**Atem & Louise:** "Girls."

Nearby, Candice saw her dog Dude, happy that he ok.

**Dude:** Mm!

**Candice:** Dude.

**Dude: **Delicious. (Burps)

Dude sat beneath a picnic table, eating a hot dog from a conked-out boy's hand, Dude was living his best life, until he saw Candice and belched.

**Candice:** Dude, really?

**Dude:** What? It wasn't me, I swear. Okay. It was me.

**Candice:** Hey, do you know what happened here?

**Dude:** Yup. Kaiba showed up. He put everybody to sleep. And then he turned some of them to...

**Joey:** Guys. (He pointed at a statuesque girl who stood a few feet away from Dude) Hannah turned to stone.

Hannah was frozen in granite, still wearing her marching band uniform.

**Becky:** All right. Everybody stay on their toes.

**Louise:** Look, since we're here, let's check the school.

**Atem: **No. Kaiba went straight for the crown, so, I think it's safe to assume that she's gonna go for Sakura and her castle next. That's where we'll go.

**Louise:** Says who?

**Atem:** Says me.

**Louise:** Says you. And that's supposed to mean something to me?

**Joey: **Guys.

They had bigger fish to fry, not that Louise was frying fish anymore, they just had more important matters to focus on, like stopping Kaiba.

**Atem: **"To the castle."

Somewhere hidden in the deep forest, Kaiba is hiding in the Fairy cottage (The same cottage were his mother was hidden from Maleficent) with Billie, he look into the orb of the scepter, and saw Atem and the VKs as they make their way to castle to find Sakura, Kaiba was livid.

**Kaiba: **(angry) How did Atem break my spell?

**Billie:** (scared) I don't know.

**Kaiba:** (he turned over a glass fruit bowl) and what is Louise doing here?

**Billie:** Hey, no, no, no, no, no. (Kaiba throw the bowl in her direction, but she ducked nimbly out of the way and fretted)

**Kaiba:** Come clean, Billie. Where did they go?

**Billie:** (Scared) I don't know. I don't know, okay? I can go check for you. How about that?

**Kaiba: **STAY!

Billie slumped her shoulders and silently obeyed; Kaiba walked toward his little pet and ran his fingers through her hair. (Billie like it for a while) He grinned malevolently.

**Kaiba:** It's about to get a little ugly.

Maybe Billie made a huge mistake by joining forces with Kaiba, he out of control. Meanwhile the VKs arrive at Sakura's palace as they continue to search for her.

**Atem:** SAKURA!

**Dude:** (Laughs) this way.

**Atem: **(Sighs) Sakura could be asleep anywhere.

**Yugi: **Or turned to stone.

**Joey: **Okay. (Clamped his hand over Yugi's mouth)

**Atem: **SAKURA!

**Dude:** I got a scent. Very pungent cologne. Easy to track. Follow me, people.

**Candice: **That's great, Dude.

**Dude: **FYI, I give great cuddles, too.

**Matt: **Really? I never had a pet growing up. Well, except for the elk head in Dad's man cave but that wasn't...

**Louise: **"Hold up." What's this? (She saw deep claw marks scratched into the wall, a framed ancient map that hung on the wall had been cut clean in half)

**Candice: **Uh... Any chance this was already there?

**Dude: **And follow me.

**Atem:** SAKURA!

They arrive into the palace's hall of Armor, as Atem continue yelling for Sakura, Sasha's eyes lingered on the more portable items, like a sparking halberd and antique shield, and she wondered if anyone would notice if a few trinkets mysteriously went missing. As if reading her mind, Becky moved up quietly behind Sasha.

**Sasha: **(Whistles) I can feel you looking.

**Becky: **Good.

Matt continues looking at Dude, still can't believe that he the only dog who can talk.

**Matt: **So you can track, cuddle, and talk. Hey, do you think his puppies would be able to talk, too?

**Candice: **All right, man. He's taken. You want a dog, adopt a rescue.

**Dude: **(Laughing) Talking puppies. That's crazy.

**Yugi: **Come here. (Dude walked over to him to be scratched)

Across the room, Louise and Atem were locked in their own tete-a-tete.

**Louise: **I bet you lost some sleep thinking about me on the loose?

**Atem: **No. Dragons don't really lose sleep. I wonder what fried octopus tastes like.

**Joey: **Okay. Why do we not do this?

**Louise: **We're celebrating our differences.

Kaiba continue watching them from the scepter, he laughs as he about to make his next move against the VKs. _Clank! Clash!_ A suit of Armor that had stood stiff for centuries on a high wood pedestal clicked its heels and turned toward the group.

**Sasha: **I believe we're being challenged.

Atem and Louise, too busy one-upping each other, failed to heed Sasha's warning.

**Louise: **Let's split up and look for Kaiba.

**Atem: **That makes absolutely no sense. Unless you give me my ember, he's going to spell you.

**Sasha: **GUYS! We have a situation here.

That would prove to be an understatement. The bewitched knight moved and spoke ominously in Kaiba's voice, the effect was disturbing.

**Kaiba: (V.O.) **Do you like a princess, Atem?How about a knightin shining Armor?Or knights?(Laughs)

The lead knight swung his lethal sword with a swift, authoritative gesture, and the rest of the suits of Armor in the long hall magically clinked to life and drew their sharpened swords on the VKs.

_**All: **__Watch your back, watch your back_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_We can counter their attack_

_Hit 'em 'til the Armor cracks_

_**Louise: **__This could get a little sticky_

_How to win this battle could be tricky_

_But I know the best way_

_Fall back let me lead, you hold the line_

_And we'll bring them to their knees_

_**Atem: **__Swords in the air if you're with me_

_They got us outnumbered one to fifty_

_But victory is ours_

_Cause I got a strategy, you take the left_

_And the rest of you can follow me _

_**Louise: **__uh-uh_

_**Atem: **__This is my crew_

_**Louise: **__Well this is my squad_

_**Atem: **__This is my turf_

_**Joey: **__Oh my gosh, look guys_

_We've got bigger fish to fry_

_Put your differences aside_

_Cause right now we're on the same side_

_Until the night falls, everyone_

_**All: **__We'll stay together 'til the battle is done_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_We can counter their attack_

_Hit 'em 'til the Armor cracks_

_Until the night falls, we're aligned_

_It doesn't mean that we're on the same side_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast_

_They're too heavy to react_

_**Atem: **__This situation's getting kinda heavy_

_Hold your weapons tight keep 'em steady_

_'Cause if we stick together we can make it out alive_

_I'll cause a distraction, you attack them from the side_

_**Louise: **__All my soldiers stand at the ready_

_We can cut 'em up like confetti_

_We'll hit 'em from the front, you counter from behind_

_Don't forget the fate of Auradon's on the line_

_**All: **__This is all out war, they got us outnumbered_

_The way the swords clash is the sound of the thunder_

_**Atem: **__And we are not going under, we will never run for cover_

_**All: **__We battle for the victory and ride for each other_

_**Joey: **__Until the night falls everyone_

_We'll stay together 'til the battle is done_

_**All: **__Back to back, back to back_

_Back to back, back to back_

_We can counter their attack_

_Hit 'em 'til the Armor cracks_

_Until the night falls, we're aligned_

_It doesn't mean that we're on the same side_

_Back to back, back to back_

_Back to back, back to back_

_Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast_

_They're too heavy to react_

No matter how many times the VKs hit the knights, they always come back up, but then Atem had an idea, as his eyes flashed bright green, as he cast a spell.

**Atem: **_Suit of Armor strong and true, Make this metal bust a move!_

Then he raised his arms high and launched into a dance move, having fallen under his spell, the knights raised their swords duplicated Atem's dance move.

**Louise: **"Oh now we're talking"

Catching on, Louise jumped onto the platform, she popped it and pumped it, the knights repeated every one of her moves. Candice, too, put the knights through a complex combination, Yugi, not wanting to miss out on what now looked like fun, ran back into the hall and rejoined the others. The knights matched the teens' hip-hop moves step for step.

_**Joey: **__Until the night falls, you can trust_

_**All: **__I'm gonna help you win this battle because_

_I got your back, got your back_

_Got your back, got your back_

_All for one and that's a fact_

_Night fall pitch black_

And one by one, the metal soldiers exhausted themselves and dropped to the floor with a clatter, collapsing into a large heap of metal. The lead knight, last to fall, toppled with a deafening crash. Kaiba them from the scepter and was shocked that they defeated the knights.

**Kaiba: **(screaming) "NO!"

Exhilarated by victory, Atem and Louise forgot themselves been enemies, they smiled at each other.

**Louise: ** We did that. That's what I'm talk...

As they were about to high-fived each other, they stop, the moment was sweet, until the two sides remembered they were supposed to be sworn enemies. The teens separated quickly into their two distinct cliques, abandoning any sign of friendship that had been there just moments before. Atem, Becky and Candice stood to one side, while Louise, Matt and Sasha stood to the other, Only Joey jumped forward.

**Joey: **Guys, come on. This was so great. We were a team. We worked together. Come on.

Everyone glared at Joey in silence, but he remained undeterred. They'd already done the hard part of coming together; now they just had to acknowledge it.

**Joey: **You know what we should try? An icebreaker. You say something you really like about the other person, okay I'll start. Sasha, I love your hair colour. Now, you go.

**Louise: **Is he always this perky?

**Joey: **Oh, it wasn't really your turn, but thank you.

**Atem: **Okay. Joey, come here. I love you.

**Joey: **I love you too.

**Atem: **I love this energy, but we are very short on time. Kaiba clearly knows that we're here and we need to get out of here, ASAP.

**Louise: **All right, where does this non believer bunk down? Even if he's not there, we might find some sort of clue.

**Joey: **Actually, he's still in the dorms.

**Atem: **You're right. Because of summer school.

**Sasha: **(Laughs) What? Summer school? Summer school! No wonder he wants revenge.

**Atem: **(pointed to Becky, Candice, Sasha and Matt) Okay. I need you guys to go find Sakura. We will meet back at Joey's in two hours, okay?

**Louise: **Sounds like we're going with my plan. I'm just saying.

**Atem: **It was kind of the obvious plan.

**Matt: **Louise said it first bro.

**Louise: **(High-fived Matt) Right. So my plan.

**Atem: **Whatever

Everyone headed out of the hall, as Becky, Candice, Sasha and Matt going to the forest to find Sakura, Atem, Joey, Yugi and Louise going to Auradon Prep to Kaiba's dorm.


End file.
